<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【肖根】拥抱 by lmzimayday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681268">【肖根】拥抱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday'>lmzimayday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接411，冬锤预警<br/>不是be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【肖根】拥抱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:00  am</p><p>“喂……你说她是不是死了？”穿着黑色制服的年轻男人望了房间里双手被铐在铁水管上的囚犯一眼，吞了吞口水问站在边上的同伴。</p><p>“不知道。”穿着黑色T恤的平头男人不耐烦地回答，从口袋里摸了支烟叼在嘴上点燃，回头看了看牢房里的俘虏，“管她呢。死不死我们都得守着，离换班还有五六个小时呢。”</p><p>年轻男人听话地点了点头，可还是忍不住看向牢房里的囚徒。</p><p>那应该是个很漂亮的女人。他在心里猜测道，可惜她长长的棕色卷发凌乱的披散着，看不清楚她的相貌。</p><p>棕发女人跪坐在墙角，双手被铁质手铐固定在水管上，低垂的头靠在手臂上，一动不动。黑色的短风衣被划破的口子不计其数，肩上的弹孔还在缓缓向外淌血，小腿上的伤口也是血肉模糊，可是她却像完全没有感觉一般，没有歇斯底里的叫喊，也没有拼命想要挣脱手铐，只是安静的坐在那里，真的，就像死了一样。</p><p>“听说她一个人灭了我们一整个分队。”平头喷了口烟，挠挠头对身边的年轻人说。</p><p>“靠！不会吧，一个分队有十五个人呢！”年轻人倒吸一口冷气，实在难以置信。德西玛的特工个个手段残忍效率奇高，在雇佣兵的领域里也算是超一流的战斗力，一个小队居然就被一个看起来柔柔弱弱的女人全灭了……年轻人咽了咽口水，又望了一眼房间里的瘦弱女人，真是想象不到这里面关着的到底是个多恐怖的存在。</p><p>不过，看起来，她现在的状况似乎也没好到哪里去。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，上面说临时调班，换岗的人马上就来，我们今晚没事了。”平头关了耳朵里的通讯器，掐灭烟，咧嘴对同伴笑了笑，“看来这女人真是个狠角色，今天晚上他们换了那个人来看守。”</p><p>年轻人眨了眨眼表示惊讶，他知道同伴口中的“那个人”是谁。新加入德西玛的特工，是个女人，似乎没有名字，只有个代号，叫靛蓝。他没见过那个靛蓝，只是听说，那个女人战斗力奇高，任务完成率几乎是百分之百，刚加入德西玛就成为了顶级执行人，而且最奇特的是，那个人没有情感，没有任何情绪感受，她的眼里没有任何人，只有任务，是名副其实的杀人机器，所有人都对她敬而远之。</p><p>没有名字，没有记忆，没有任何情感的感知，只关心任务的机器人。年轻人撇撇嘴，这几个短语组合起来的人想想就可怕。</p><p> </p><p> 幽暗的走廊上传来脚步声，由远及近，一个人影渐渐从阴影里现出了轮廓。当人影在自己面前站定，年轻人愣了一下，他觉得她比自己想象中要低那么一点。</p><p>一身象征着顶级执行人身份的黑色制服，黑发，棱角分明的面部线条，刀刻般的立体五官，一双黑色眼睛里看不到一丝情绪，淡漠的像是一块黑色的冰，传说中的靛蓝特工。</p><p>“你们可以走了。”她面无表情扫了两人一眼说道，声音低沉语气冷漠，她把手腕伸到门边的识别器下，滴的一声机器亮起了绿灯，“早晨六点换班。”</p><p>“Yes，ma’am.”超低气压笼罩下的两人赶紧站直回答，快步离开了自己的位置，不敢多说一句话，那个眼神的感觉有点像死神来了，让人后背发凉。</p><p>她一语不发地点点头，再也没有看他们一眼。</p><p> 转过走廊拐弯处，年轻人忍不住回了一下头，却正好看见靛蓝特工打开了厚重的铁门，走进了房间里。</p><p>铁门合上的响声在狭长幽暗的走廊里格外清晰，像是一声短促的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>2:00  am</p><p>靛蓝特工走进房间里，盯着角落里的垂着头的棕发女人看了几秒，随手拖过边上的一张椅子坐在她对面几米远的地方。</p><p>椅子在地面上摩擦发出的刺耳响声似乎是惊醒了角落里的受伤的俘虏，她缓缓把头从臂弯里抬起来，望向声音的来源，却在看见眼前人的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>一直都很安静的女人像是受到了什么刺激，一反常态的拼命想要挣脱手铐站起来，全然不顾身上还没有止血的伤口，用尽全身力气想要往对面特工的方向靠近，她胸口剧烈起伏着，眼圈也迅速地红了起来，长长的睫毛忽闪着，一副泫然欲泣的模样。</p><p>面对这个看起来受了刺激的女人，特工的反应很简单，毫不犹豫的直接举枪对准了她的脑袋，冷冷的说：“别动。”</p><p>棕发女人愣了一下，目光却越过自己眼前的黑森枪口直接望向了特工的黑瞳，那里面平静的没有一丝波澜，没有哪怕一分一毫的情绪，像黑色的冰。她像是明白了什么，缓缓摇摇头，眨了眨棕色的眼睛，眼泪从熏红的眼眶中滚落，淌过她脸上的伤口。她张了张嘴想说什么，嘴唇发颤，甜润的声音破碎得不成样子：“Sameen……”</p><p>“……Sameen是谁。”坐在对面的靛蓝特工沉默片刻，眨了眨眼，面无表情地开口。</p><p>棕发女人双眼一刻也不肯离开对面的特工，轻轻摇摇头，斟酌片刻缓缓道：“我的……一个队友。”</p><p>随即又补充道：“一个对我来说，很重要的人。”</p><p>“哦。”特工点点头，反正都是敌人，她随口问道：“他还活着么。”</p><p>“是她。我……我不知道。”女人扯起嘴角苦笑道，棕色的眼睛又望进对面人的黑眸去，“你觉得呢？”</p><p>“不知道，我又没见过她。”特工嗤之以鼻，“我杀人也从不问名字。”</p><p>“就算她死了，也不会是你杀的。”女人看着她微笑起来，“而且，她还活着，只是暂时……离开了。”</p><p>“随便。”特工有些不耐烦。</p><p>“我叫做Root。”棕发女人眨眨眼睛，眼神里有隐隐的希冀，她冲特工笑了笑，“你呢？”</p><p>“我没有名字。”特工面无表情的看着她，平静的说。</p><p>“是吗……”棕发女人，Root，眼神一黯低声道，“为什么。”</p><p>“没有为什么，我不需要。”特工回答，“我只有一个身份，你的敌人。”</p><p>“……为什么今晚会突然换成你来看守我？”</p><p>“命令。”特工简短的说道，想了想又补充道，“本来我今晚可以出外勤去打爆人的脑袋，却因为你被困在这个房间里……所以你最好不要想要逃跑。”</p><p>“我不会逃跑。”Root摇摇头认真的说，望着特工的目光坚定又绵长，“你在这里，我哪都不会去。”</p><p>特工愣了一下，面对Root的眼神皱了皱眉，心里感觉有些奇怪，却还是不露痕迹地平静的点点头：“聪明的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>3:00  am</p><p>“你在看什么。”特工在椅子上换了个姿势，右手撑起额头，歪着脑袋皱了皱眉，Root的目光几乎没从自己身上移开过。</p><p>她从没见过那种眼神，像是……她在脑海里努力搜索着适合的字汇，这对于一个以杀戮为生的人真的有点为难，特工想了半天，勉强拎出了一个还过得去的形容——太妃糖，嗯，差不多，又粘腻又绵长的味道。</p><p>太妃糖挺好吃的。特工的思维不小心跑了个题。</p><p>“你和她很像……一模一样。”Root仍是望着她，笑得很平静。</p><p>特工愣了愣，随即反应过来她在说她的那个失踪还是死了的队友，叫什么来着……Sameen？特工不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，总觉得这个名字怪怪的。</p><p>“你跑到这里是来找她的？”特工沉默片刻问道。她其实不太能理解这个行为，一个人深入敌方的阵营这种事，在任务经验丰富的特工看来，无比愚蠢。对面这女人身上大大小小的伤更是印证了这一点。</p><p>“是……只是我来晚了。”Root轻轻点点头，泫然欲泣。</p><p>“她死了？”特工面无表情的问，句末里的升调微不可闻。</p><p>“不。”Root摇摇头，望着特工微微弯起了嘴角，语气坚定，“她还活着。”</p><p>“我总有一天会带她回去。”</p><p>“你出不去这栋楼。”</p><p>“也许。”Root不以为意的笑了笑，“我猜你不会放我走。”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“或许天亮了他们就会切开我的脑袋。”Root说。</p><p>“你脑袋里有什么？”</p><p>“有他们认为重要的东西。”</p><p>特工沉默的盯着自己手里的枪看了一会儿，头也不抬的说道：“那可能会很疼。”</p><p>“是吗……”Root望着她，眼神里的伤痛像快溢出来，“很疼吗？”</p><p>“也许。”特工移开了目光，“大概和清洗记忆差不了多少。”</p><p>“……对不起。”女人声音有些发颤。</p><p>“你为什么道歉。”特工有些不解。</p><p>“为……所有事。”</p><p> </p><p>至少你还记得所有事。特工有些恼火地想。不过，无所谓，反正她也不需要那些记忆。一片空白对她来说也不是什么坏事。</p><p>自从特工有记忆以来——其实她的记忆没多少。她来到德西玛没多久，在这之前的事她已经完全没有印象，到现在为止每个月还是会上一次试验台，说真的她挺讨厌她那些金属电极片连在自己脑袋上的感觉，挺烦人的，而且，确实很疼。</p><p>她问过自己的上司，满脸褶子的老头，为什么要洗掉记忆，老头平静的微笑着告诉她，一个强者不能被自己的过去牵绊。</p><p>过去是牵绊吗？也许。她没有再追问过。</p><p>她和褶子老头也曾有过这样的对话，她这样问过他。</p><p>我是谁？</p><p>你是靛蓝特工。</p><p>靛蓝特工是谁？</p><p>靛蓝特工是Samaritan最得力的执行人，最好的杀手。</p><p>最好的执行人，最好的杀手。她生来就是吗？她不知道，也从来没人告诉过她。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，特工失去了谈话的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>4:00  am</p><p>“你知道……拥抱是什么感觉吗。”特工忽然开口，说完这句话她把自己都吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>她也不知道为什么会突然想起这个。之前有一次执行任务她和Lambert是搭档，在安全屋一边擦着枪一边等目标出现，Lambert总是试图和她聊天解闷，但是在被她用枪指了脑袋之后还是无奈地放弃了这个想法。于是无聊到极点的Lambert在安全屋的不知道是哪个角落里翻出了一部老电影，还是黑白的默片，可惜她想不起来那部电影的名字了。</p><p>她对陪弱智男人Lambert一起看默片一点兴趣都没有，就坐在窗台上继续擦枪，她把枪拆开擦干净再装好，无意间抬起头扫了一眼电视屏幕，镜头刚好就是男女主角在告别之前的相拥。他们的拥抱很用力，Lambert当时嘲笑道，看那个年代的电影，演员的演技多浮夸。</p><p>用力就是浮夸？她无意识的敲着手里的枪，面无表情地眨了眨眼，反正她也不懂。她上一次做出类似于这个的动作是为了把匕首捅进那个人的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>“其实，我得到过的拥抱也并不多。”大概是这个问题太过突然，Root愣了几秒，最终弯起唇微笑道。</p><p>特工眨眨眼，想起电影画面中的一男一女：“是和男人？”</p><p>“女人。”Root看着她，眼睛里的笑意越来越深，“是和Sameen。”</p><p>“你的那个队友。”</p><p>“嗯。”Root微笑着回忆道，“那是去年圣诞节，在广场上，其实我们很少有机会去那样的地方，而且，她总是嫌那里人太多……但是，那次她还是陪我一起去了，在零点广场的圣诞树亮起来，天空中亮起烟花的时候，我拥抱了她，我本以为她会推开，但是她却更用力的抱住了我。”</p><p>“拥抱……是什么样的？”</p><p>“很温暖，很有力。”Root微笑道，“很美好。比我过去三十几年的人生遇到的所有美好加起来还要多。”</p><p>“你喜欢她？”</p><p>“我爱她。”</p><p>“你们是恋人么？”特工想起来电影里的一男一女似乎是一对恋人。</p><p>“这个词对我们来说，太奢侈了。”Root轻轻摇摇头遗憾地说，“尤其是现在，她离开的时候。”</p><p>“但是却是在她离开的那个瞬间，我才明白我有多爱她。”Root抬起头，望着特工的眼睛认真的一字一句的说，“所以，我一定会找到她。”</p><p>“只要她再忍耐一下，我一定会带她回去。”</p><p>特工沉默的望着棕发女人，没有再说话。</p><p> </p><p>5:00  am</p><p>窗外的漆黑的天空渐渐亮了起来，特工看了看手表，早晨五点多，还有不到一个小时就会有人来换班，她看着女人晶亮的棕色眼眸，面无表情的说：“还有一个小时，你有可能会死。”</p><p>“大概。”Root望着她，笑得很平静，“这没什么，死亡对我来说只是时间问题。我只恨自己没能救得了她。”</p><p>“但是在这之前能遇见你，我也算是死得其所。”</p><p>“为什么。”特工嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角，“就因为我和你爱的那个人很像？”</p><p>“不。只因为是你。”Root摇摇头，直视着特工漆黑的瞳孔。</p><p>“他们可能会让我杀了你。”</p><p>“你会吗？”Root笑了笑。</p><p>“如果这是我的任务。”特工点点头回答。</p><p>“希望不要。”Root苦笑道，“因为那样你也许有一天会后悔。悔恨的感觉很痛苦，太痛苦，真的。”</p><p>“我为什么要后悔。”</p><p>“因为，你在乎。”</p><p>特工皱起眉，她近乎恼怒的回答：“我从不在乎任何事，除了任务。”</p><p>“你在乎的，只是你……暂时忘记了而已。”</p><p>“无所谓。”</p><p>特工面无表情地从椅子上站起身，朝门口走去。</p><p>“等等。”棕发女人忽然开口，声音中带着些许颤抖。</p><p>“怎么了。”特工说。</p><p>“到我面前来……好么。就一会儿。”她的声音里充满请求的意味，或者说，乞求。</p><p>特工犹豫片刻，还是缓缓走到女人面前，蹲下来，漆黑的眼眸直视女人的棕色眼睛：“你最好不要想耍花招。”</p><p>“不，我只是……想向你解释一件事。”女人微微弯起唇。</p><p>“什么事。”</p><p>“你再靠近一点，我就告诉你。”</p><p>特工皱了皱眉，眨眨眼还是稍微向女人靠近了些。</p><p>棕发女人缓缓靠过来，轻轻把头贴在了她的肩膀上。特工讶异的瞪大了眼睛，像她这样行走在刀尖枪口上的人，身体早就形成了条件反射的防御机制，对于靠近自己的任何事物都本能的戒备，上次Lambert在背后拍了拍她的肩膀直接被她拧断了手腕打了一个星期石膏。</p><p>但是她居然就这么放任这个女人，她的敌人，挨近自己还在靠自己肩膀上，最令她不解的是，她居然没有想要推开她的打算。</p><p>“这大概……可以算是一个拥抱了。”棕发女人把脸深深埋进她的肩窝轻叹道，声音有些发闷，却很满足。</p><p>“……不，这不算。”特工沉默片刻说道，她想起电影里男女主角相拥的镜头，学着主角的动作，缓缓伸出双臂环住眼前的棕发女人，手轻轻覆在她的背后。那个女人很瘦，即使她穿着厚外套，特工也能清晰地感觉到自己手掌下女人颤抖的蝴蝶骨，她沉声道，“这样才算。”</p><p>“Sameen……”埋在她肩膀上的人终究是再也忍不住，大颗大颗的泪珠滚过脸颊，浸湿了特工的衣服，带着哭腔的声音颤抖而破碎，“对不起……对不起……”</p><p>“别哭了。”特工低沉的嗓音无比温和，虽然她没有明白女人的话是什么意思，也不知道那个叫Sameen的是不是还活着，但是，她大概是把自己当作了她爱的那个人。特工把手臂收紧了些，她的本能告诉她，现在应该这样做。</p><p>臂弯里的女人仍在低声啜泣，特工默默的搂着她，脑海里却忽然闪过一个画面，拥抱的画面，不是黑白默片里的拥抱，是有颜色的，甚至，还有声音。</p><p> </p><p>“见鬼！你就不能低一点吗，这样真难受！”</p><p>“身高可不是我能决定的，Sameen，如果我能决定，我一定把你设计的比现在高——”</p><p>“闭嘴。Root。”</p><p>“唔……好吧。那，圣诞快乐，Sameen。”</p><p>“……圣诞快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>她全身一震，脑海里的那个画面太真实，太真实了。但是她却怎么都想不起来，她看不清脑海里的两个人是谁，但是Root，刚才那个女人是不是说她叫Root？还有那个Sameen……该死！她的头剧烈的疼着，甚至比她在实验台上还要疼，她看不清楚那两个人的脸，无论如何都看不清。</p><p>但是她可以确定，这个画面发生过，但是自己当时在哪里在做什么她却怎么都记不起来，或许是个旁观者，她不知道。</p><p> </p><p>她微微侧过头看了看埋头在自己肩膀上的女人，棕色的长发蹭的自己的脖子有点痒。</p><p>我不想让她死。这几个字重重砸在特工的心里。这个女人，她不能死。</p><p>可是为什么，她明明是敌人。靛蓝特工是最顶级的执行人，最好的杀手。却为什么不想让她的敌人死。</p><p>她不明白。</p><p> </p><p> 良久，怀里瘦弱的女人终于停止了颤抖。</p><p>“活下去。”特工听见自己的声音。</p><p> </p><p>6:00  am</p><p>“Ma’am.”门口站着的穿着制服的两个男人看见从房间里走出来的靛蓝特工，赶紧站直打招呼。</p><p>“你们晚了两分钟。”靛蓝特工面无表情的扫了两人一眼，冷冷的说。</p><p>“抱歉，ma’am。三楼，三楼机器故障。”其中一人心虚的看了她一眼，结结巴巴地回答。</p><p>特工没看他一眼，头也不回地走远了。</p><p>两人看着她转过拐角，如释重负的长出一口气，把手腕伸到识别器下，打开了门，准备按照命令带里面的女人去顶楼的实验室。</p><p>让两人奇怪的是，浑身是伤的女人并没有恐惧的神色，虽然眼眶泛红，却是微微笑着的。</p><p>接着他们看到了对准自己的乌黑枪口。</p><p> </p><p>“Morning，gentlemen.”Root朝愣住的两个男人笑了笑，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机把子弹钉近了他们的心脏，接着一枪打断自己的手铐，迅速从地上站起来，活动了一下僵硬疼痛的手腕。</p><p>Root跨过地上两个男人的尸体冲出囚禁自己的房间来到走廊上，毫不迟疑地破坏掉墙角的摄像头。</p><p>狭长幽暗的走廊里空无一人。</p><p>她眨了眨眼，犹豫片刻，还是忍住伤口的疼痛，快步转入旁边的逃生楼梯。</p><p>几个转弯后的一处不起眼的角落里，特工躲在摄像头捕捉不到的盲区，听力敏锐的她听到了几声清晰的枪响。</p><p>第一个，第二个，手铐，摄像头。</p><p>按时间算，现在她应该已经通过逃生楼梯从后门走了。</p><p>她把耳机塞进耳朵里：“俘虏逃脱，五层西侧房间，两人身亡。”</p><p> </p><p>“她怎么会逃走的？明明已经收了她所有的武器。”Martine看着倒在地上的两个人，皱起眉头。</p><p>“不知道。”特工冷冷的回答，“现在的任务是追她回来。我查西边的逃生楼梯，你查东边的。”</p><p>“知道了。”Martine看了她一眼，并没有多问。</p><p> </p><p>特工站在一楼逃生楼梯的后门，扫了一眼地上被子弹破坏掉的铁锁，抬起手轻轻在残损的门栓上面摩挲了几下。</p><p>活下去，Root。</p><p>靛蓝特工在心里默默地说。</p><p> </p><p>9:00 am</p><p>“Ms. Groves！谢天谢地，还好你回来了！”在地铁站守了一整夜的Finch看见出现在眼前的浑身是伤的女人，赶紧迎上去，扶着她在椅子上坐下，Reese立刻取来绷带和酒精，帮她包扎肩上的伤口。</p><p>“我没事，Harold。”Root朝他扯出一个微笑，之后便沉默下来，不管两个男人怎样询问昨晚的情况，她都不回答，两人只好没有再问下去，Professor Whisler还要去大学开会，Detective Riley也要去警局报道。</p><p>空荡荡的地铁站只剩下了Root和趴在她脚边的Bear，她一边揉了揉Bear毛茸茸的脑袋，一边缓缓从口袋里掏出那把USP.45，小心翼翼的擦掉枪上的血迹，望着手里乌黑的枪，她的眼泪再一次滚落下来，温热的泪滴在枪身上。</p><p>她拿起枪，把它轻轻贴在自己的脸颊边，透过冰冷的枪身，她似乎还能感觉到它曾经的主人的握住它的力度和温度。</p><p>最后她还是给了自己一个拥抱，最后她还是把枪留给了自己，最后她还是对自己说，活下去。</p><p>即使她忘记了这一切，即使她已经不记得Root，甚至不记得她自己，她还是Sameen，她的Sameen。</p><p>抱歉，Sameen。她喃喃自语。请再忍耐一下，下一次，下一次我一定会带你一起走。</p><p> </p><p>Sameen，我很想你。</p><p> </p><p>——END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>